


Gwynhwyvar: Frey and Strife

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, Dark Knight | DRK (Final Fantasy XIV), Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Other, Post-Battle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Look for more stories featuring the strong and capable Captain Gwynhwyvar in my archive!In the wake of battle, a wounded and weary Gwynhwyvar is confronted by the last person she wants to see: her dark alter-ego Frey Miste. How does Frey intend to torment her mind and body this time?





	Gwynhwyvar: Frey and Strife

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

Gwyn’s breath came heavy and ragged as she watched the light drain from the eyes of her foe, mere inches from her own. As their life faded and their legs gave out, she allowed the slain enemy to fall to the ground, sliding from the thick blade of her two-handed sword with slick sucking sound before collapsing to the churned earth below. The blue-haired knight woman glances around the small battlefield, confirming that none remained standing. With the immediate danger disposed off the adrenaline began to flush from her system, allowing the weariness in her legs and the stinging pain of a dozen glancing blows to fade into the center of her perception. She winces and groans, dragging herself to a nearby rock and taking a seat, propping herself on her upright blade to keep from sagging over as she recuperates. 

“The sole survivor yet again, hm? I see the lone soldier lives again.”

A haunting voice echoes across the bloodsown field, its tone low and taunting yet all too familiar to Gwynhwyvar: her own voice, reflected darkly and thrown back with malice. The weary knight lifts her head with some effort, her eyes falling upon a spot of cloying, roiling blackness suspended in the air some feet away. The darkness coalesces and opens, shedding away from reality until only a solitary figure remains: the very mirror of Gwynhwyvar herself, her base and perverse alter ego Fray Myste.

“Fray… what are you… doing here?”

Gwyn manages to push the words past her bruised and cracked lips before immediately regretting giving her other self a chance to speak. She seldom has anything good to say…

“Why, dear Gwynnie, you were the one who called me! Did you not feel it, during the battle? The thrill in your heart as you cleaved flesh from bone, smiting foe after foe… the guilty gratitude you allowed yourself as each ally fell, thankful that it wasn’t you at the end of the blade. The heat of desperation, the cool focus contained within… As a part of you, I am… intimately familiar with your responses. How you feel when you fight is awfully similar to how you feel when you fuck, you know.”

“Enough!”, Gwyn growls through gritted teeth. “Look around you, have some respect for the dead! Some of these people were my *friends*, damn you. I’ll hear no more from you.”

Fray adopts a deep sly smile and approaches her vessel with measured, sensual steps entirely out of place from the surrounding carnage.

“Good”, she whispers into the space between them. “I was done talking, for the most part. I simply came to help.” Her hands dart forward, lightning-quick, one tightening around Gwyn’s throat as the other works to tear away her armored skirt, discarding the dented blue garment aside. “Help you relieve some of that frustration you’re too much of a coward to take care of yourself. Would you wait until you returned to the city before finding some naive farmboy to take to your bed, pretending everything was normal? Would you leave poor little me wanting because you refuse to take care of yourself when you need it most? No, I’m taking matters into my own hands.

Gwyn grunts in choking protest as her tired body is forced back and down against the rock on which she’s seated, and Fray moves to undo the clasps of her breastplate as well, peeling it from her body before tearing the front of her undershirt away to expose the swell of her pale, sweat-streaked chest to the open air. 

“Oh we do look beautiful, don’t we? If there’s one thing about you I respect, you’ve never been shy with this body.”

Fray releases her grasp around her better half’s throat, ignoring Gwyn’s gasps for air as she cups her breasts in each hand, kneading the soft flesh as her thumbs play across the sensitive nubs of her pale pink nipples. 

“Already stiff up here?” She brings a hand down between Gwyn’s legs, and her fingertips are rewarded with a slick, sticky heat as they brush across the knight’s flushed lower lips. “You’re more turned on than even I had thought! You really are a slut for battle, Gwynnie. Perhaps we aren’t too different after all.”

“Silence, Fray! I won’t let you-ngah!”

Gwyn’s protests are cut short as Fray forms a beak with her thumb and first three fingers, shoving the digits inside without warning. The thick spread of fingers pushes past Gwyn’s tight entrance, sliding deep into her moist pussy. Fray rolls her digits around, massaging around Gwyn’s inner walls until she is squirming on the rock before her, panting as she fights and fails to capture her moans.

“Good girl, much better. I’d rather hear you wail like a whore than put up your proselytizing for a moment more. Just keep your trap shut and let me take care of you… The excitement of battle, the excitement of sex... I won’t let you leave this battlefield without your sweet release.”

Fray intensifies her movements, finger fucking Gwyn’s cunt to a chorus of loud squelching sounds as she stirs up her insides, hooking the tips of her fingers upwards to caress toward her vessel’s g-spot. With her spare hand she sets to work on Gwyn’s chest, pinching roughly at her nipples, pulling them taut and letting her breasts bounce back to their original shape before beginning anew. Before long, Gwyn’s back begins to arch of its own accord, prompting Fray to increase her assault further.

“No, no! You can’t! I don’t want to, not here! Please, Fray, no!!!”

Heedless of her protests, or perhaps driven by them, Fray take the cue to push Gwyn over the edge, ripping a ragged cry from the battle-weary knight as her legs shake with the waves of her orgasm crashing against her body. She squirts a messy spray which mixes with the mud and blood staining the battlefield. Her hips hang in the air, suspended on Fray’s fingers, until at last her stiff body gives way and she slumps back down the stone, allowing Fray’s hand to slide away. Gwyn averts her tear-stained eyes in shame, only to find them looking out across the strewn bodies of the dead. 

“Yes, take it in. You’ve avoided your reality for far too long. Avoided me… It’s my turn to take over, dear Gwynnie. You listen to me now. Now roll over and present yourself to me, chop chop!”

“What are you… going to do?”

Fray displays a devilish grin as she brings her hands together before her hips, crafting arcane symbols in the air which weave into an eldritch darkness at the level of her crotch. Another portal of darkness, to summon forth a rapidly-swelling erection from within the tight panties exposed by her open skirt. Her hands pull away as the manifested member pushes past the confines of the garment to stand proud against her stomach. The throbbing shaft is a full twelve inches with a proportional girth, and already a heavy dollop of clear precum glistens at the tip.

“Something we’ll both enjoy, for once. Now bend over as I said. Unless… you _don’t_ want this?”

Gwyn eyes her counterpart’s cock with unrestrained awe. Such a large member, beyond any her lovers have ever had… Her orgasm-addled mind obeys in spite of any protests her heart might hold. She can’t refuse this, not now. Slowly, heedless of her own exhaustion, she pushes up from the stone and positions her front across it, bending at the waist as she pushes her tight, round ass out toward her tormentor. At least she can hide her face from her darker half this way…

“Perfect… Spread your legs, now. I will give you the lovers’ comfort you crave so much.”

Gwyn obeys the order, planting her feet wide and reaching back with one hand to pull at one edge of her glistening pussy and exposing the vivid pink entrance fully. Fray merely scoffs in satisfaction as she steps forward, one hand gripping the base of her prodigious cock to aid in guiding the swollen head to its destination. Heat meets heat as she slides the tip across Gwyn’s lips before pushing past them and sliding the first few thick inches inside with a soft groan.

“Mmm, your physical condition certainly pays off. Such a whore and yet still so tight. How much can you take, I wonder?”

Fray thrusts her hips forward without warning, plunging herself inside of Gwyn’s hungry cunt until her cock collides with the firm ring of the knight's cervix. Gwyn cries out in pain at the sudden, deep impact, to which Fray clicks her tongue in response. “Sad, and I still have so much left to give. No matter, I’ll make use of every inch of you until I’m finally satisfied. You’ve denied me too long, denied yourself.”

Her cock still impaling Gwyn fully, Fray reaches forward to grab a fistful of her vessel’s black and blue hair, pulling her head back roughly to whisper into her ear through gritted teeth: “Remember: you want this. You want this punishment, or I wouldn’t be here.”

With that, Fray releases her hold to let Gwyn’s head hang limp and begins to fuck her in earnest. Drawing the length of her shaft back, she plunges it in again and again in long, deep strokes, every dimension of Gwyn’s hole stretching to accommodate the massive member. Gwyn’s cries leap unbidden from her throat as her tight little body is ravaged by the emboldened embodiment of her darkest desires. With no will to resist, no refuge to seek, her mind retreats and allows the raw physicality of her selfcestuous coupling to take over. Pain turns to pleasure as her insides are ravaged more deeply, more completely than ever before. Fray knows her, knows herself intimately, inside and out, and is able to respond to each shifting of her weight, each moan of pleasure, orchestrating Gwyn’s pleasure as masterfully as one could. 

Fray punctuates her thrusts with a staccato rhythm of sharp slaps against Gwyn’s taut buttocks, leaving deep red handprints which throb with a glorious soreness. “Has any man of yours been brave enough to treat you like this? To peel away your careful guard and expose the shameless slut within? To satisfy your need to lose control, to shed your meticulous persona and give up that tiresome air you always carry with you?”, she taunts, cutting off any chance for Gwyn to respond with another round of spanking. 

“You know, Gwynnie, if you indulged me more often I wouldn’t have to take matters into my own hands. So often do you deny me, taking the high road. And what do you have to show for it?” Fray gestures grandly to the battlefield surrounding them. “You can never save anyone in the end, except yourself. So selfish, really… not that I would criticize looking out for oneself first and foremost. It’s the hypocrisy which disgusts me.”

The dark manifestation drives home her tirade with a series of fierce thrusts, driving her length into Gwyn again and again in a vicious pounding which would leave even her drenched and eager cunt raw as a result. Gwyn arches her back, crying out, trying to find the angle to provide her counterpart with the most depth possible to ease the intense punching pressure of her blows. Sweat drips from her straining features, falling in glistening drops from her disheveled hair to camouflage the tears streaming unbidden from her deep sapphire eyes.

“You… you’re right, Fray! Nng, fuck… I’m nothing but a worthless whore, wanting to be taken. I’m so - ahn! - sick of always hiding, pretending I’m more. So please, I’m so close! Finish this! Please, Fray! Fuck me!”

Fray giggles, a disconcerting sound at odds with the situation. “So you’ve finally decided to listen to yourself! Good, we’re making progress. Continue letting go of that pretension, Gwynnie, and I’ll give you your release.” She adjusts her pace, slowing down and fucking with a focused deliberation designed to drag every angle of her vicious, throbbing shaft across Gwyn’s weakest spots. The pair of them, two sides of the same coin, settle into a steady rhythm of push and pull, intent of cresting their edge as a silence falls over the field to be broken only by their heavy breathing and cries of pleasure. 

Fray’s delicate fingers wrap around the base of her cock, length enough for her hand to cover left over. She begins to massage herself as she continues plunging into Gwyn’s sloppy cunt, her spare hand moving down to stroke and play at the sensitive zones around her vessel’s sides and thighs. The vicious fucking takes on an almost tender tone of considerate lovemaking as Fray looks down on Gwyn no longer with derisive scorn, but a hollow pity for her broken partner. She leans in close again, letting the cool metal of her breastplate press into Gwyn’s bare back. “Listen to my voice. Listen to our heartbeat. Listen… We are one, Gwynhwyvar. Don’t fight it, just let go…”

The sudden change in sensation, the whispered words hot against her ears, the pressure building inside of her and the urge to let it go… It’s enough to push Gwyn over her edge, and she wails as she cums hard against Fray’s cock, her body convulsing against her darker self as her pussy contracts around the thick shaft buried inside. On cue, Fray snaps back and grunts, her manifest member jumping within its warm sleeve as she pumps rope after rope of thick, milky semen inside of her vessel. With nowhere to go, the seed spurts in heavy dollops past the flush of Gwyn’s battered lips, running down her sweaty, bloody thighs and splattering to the filthy ground below.

Gwyn collapses once more on the now-damp stone, panting deeply as her eyes flutter from the potent combination of sweet relief and guilty pleasure. A minute passes before Fray steps back, sliding herself out from inside Gwyn’s dripping pussy with a loud sucking sound, her spent member flopping down between her thighs. Running a tight grip from the base of the cum-stained cock to the distant tip, Fray pushes the last of her seed out before working her magic once again, summoning a microcosm of dark energy to return her form to its original state: a perfect reflection of the ruined knight before her in every facet.

Stepping around the stone, Fray kneels to bring herself to the level of Gwyn’s head and brushes the wet hair from her face. The knight’s eyes struggle to focus as she fights to stay conscious.

“This was fun, Gwynnie, but I know you too well. You’ve spent too long putting up walls, building compartments in your heart and mind. This will all be a bad memory for you before long. But know that when you tire of this charade, I shall be here waiting to take the reins… You only need ask.”

As the battlefield fades away and darkness takes hold, Fray’s words echo in Gwynhwyvar’s mind. And then, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
